1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to voice or blow-controlled devices and is particularly directed to a novel voice-controlled switchboard which allows a handicapped person to control several appliances simultaneously.
2. Background Art
In the past, several types of environmental control systems have been employed. For example, a tongue-controlled environmental control system has been used specifically for handicapped people. The tongue-controlled system is disadvantageous because the person needs to stick out his tongue at the tongue-controlled switch every time he wants to turn an appliance on. Also, the handicapped person must move his eyes to follow the flashing of several rows of light-emitting diodes. Thus, it is somewhte inconventient to use a tongue-controlled environmental control system.
In the past, voice-controlled environmental control systems have also been employed. These are disadvantageous because they use voice-recognition circuits. The system can fail in two ways. It may fail to recognize a word or mistake one word for another. Furthermore, it must be programmed for the individual user. Also, another type of voice-controlled circuit has been available. It is the reliable voice-controlled relay. It is disadvantageous because it can control only one appliance.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel voice-controlled switchboard of simple construction which is free from the defects inherent in the prior art devices and which combines for the first time the digital electronics with the voice-controlled relay.